Dr Slump, MSN et Balais brosse
by Kawai Mokusai
Summary: Réponse au défis de Tatunette ! Première fic,OS HPSS,avec Harry en star de la chanson moldu et un gros délire sur un tatouage... je n'en dirais pas plus venez lire !


**Auteur : **_Kawai Mokusai _

**Disclaimer : **_Non, si je me donne la peine de faire cette rubrique c'est que le monde de HP n'est pas à moi. Mais bon, on pourrait peut être se cotiser pour en acheter quelques petits bouts à JK Rollings, non ?_

**Note : **_Ce OS est ma première publication. C'est en fait un défi de Tatu que je remercie ainsi que Lie-chan pour leur merveilleux travail de béta (je fais tellement de fautes qu'elles ne sont pas trop dedeux !). Comme c'est ma première fois je compte sur tous les lecteurpour me laisser une review (bonne ou mauvaise je ne suis pas difficile)que je sache si je dois poster le Two shot que je viens de finir ... Oh j'allait oublier ! Les termes du défi : faire un OS HP/SS avec un Draco gentil quelque part contenant les mots du titre et ne dépassant pas lezs 5 pages.Bonne lecture ! Oh et bien sur ceci est un slash, donc public non avertis d'abstenir ! merci ..._

_**Docteur Slump, msn et ballait brosse**_.

Harry Potter était seul en ce dimanche matin. La différence par rapport à d'habitude ? Ben il n'y en avait pas et c'était bien ça son problème. Deux ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard après sa graduation, deux ans qu'il avait tué face de serpent et qu'il s'était réfugié dans le monde moldu. Il menait une petite vie pépère agrémentée parfois d'une conquête d'un soir. Mais il était encore et toujours seul et insatisfait. C'était à ce demander pourquoi il était parti.

Non, Harry savait très bien pourquoi il était parti. Il ne supportait plus de voir le monde sorcier se prosterner à ses pieds et de voir ses amis marcher sur des œufs autour de lui comme s'ils avaient peur de lui. Alors il était parti. Il avait son propre appart, un bon boulot et une routine quotidienne, qui commençait sérieusement à lui prendre le chou cela dit en passant. Oh, il avait tout de même fait quelques conneries ! La plus belle il la portait au creux de ses reins. Il s'agissait d'un splendide tatouage sous forme de Runes magique qui énonçait fièrement cette vérité vraie qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était (surtout complètement bourré) : _J'emmerde les Griffondor et J'encule les Serpentards._

Bon d'accord c'était gonflé mais c'était certainement le meilleur exemple de son état d'esprit. Il n'attendait plus rien du monde magique ! Il avait changé de nom, changé de style (plus de lunettes entre autres) et sans sa cicatrice, il était méconnaissable. Cela lui permettait même d'exercer son métier incognito, il était musicien ! Et oui, il était de nouveau sous les feux de la rampe ! Mais ce qui faisait toute la différence : Il ne le devait qu'a son travail et il adorait jouer.

Mais revenons en à nos moutons ! Ce dimanche matin là, précisons qu'il était entre deux tournées et donc en vacances, il n'avait comme compagne qu'une forte gueule de bois, ayant viré sa dernière conquête la veille au soir. Il avait mal à la tête et besoin d'une douche. Quant à son salon, dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, il était devenu un vrai champ de mine pour ses pieds nus, encombré qu'il était de tessons et de bouteilles d'alcool. Il n'était donc pas des plus présentable (encore que diablement sexy dans son seul pantalon de cuir noir) lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il était des plus surpris étant donné qu'il n'était que 9h du matin. Et merde ! Si c'était encore une fan il allait péter un câble …

En fait il resta plutôt sur le cul, comme on dit, car sur son palier se trouvait, je vous le donne en mile :

_Severus Snape _et _Draco Malfoy_. Rien de moins ! Il va sans dire que Harry était plus que surpris !

" Bonjour Harry. Nous souhaiterions t'entretenir d'un sujet important. Pouvons-nous entrer ? " lui demanda Malfoy la bouche en cœur.

" Nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre temps mais ceci est capital, nous avons besoin de vous. " Renchérit un Snape bien trop polit aux yeux d'Harry pour être honnête.

Abasourdit, Harry leur fit mine d'entrer, puis passa dans sa chambre se doucher et se changer les laissant seul se dépêtrer dans son cimetière de bouteille. Il réapparut 45 minutes plus tard, il n'avait aucune raison de se presser, pour trouver les deux serpentars sagement assis sur le sofa au milieu du désert chaotique qu'était son salon. Ils ne l'auraient pas autant fait chier par leur présence qu'il en aurait ri. Devait-il ranger la pièce d'un coup de baguette ? NON… Ca leur ferait les pieds ! Bon ils étaient là pour quoi déjà ?

" Alors ? " Demanda-t-il d'un air plus que sceptique, mine de rien toute cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

" Et bien voilà, " commença le plus jeune, " depuis peu nous nous sommes découverts une passion commune pour toi et nous sommes venus aujourd'hui pour nous soumettre à ton choix. Nous nous sommes longuement préparés et nous n'attendons plus que l'énoncé de tes épreuves pour tenter de remporter le _Concertis Maritanus_. "

"Ce que Mr Malfoy veux dire, c'est que suite à la découverte de nos sentiments, nous avons entamé le _Concertis Maritanus _pour que vous nous départagiez. " Ajouta Sévérus Snape moins euphorique que son compagnon certes, mais tous aussi sérieux.

" Vous vous foutez de moi là ou quoi ? " Ils se prenaient pour qui les deux guignols ?

" Nous n'oserions pas Mr Potter ! " S'exclama Snape, manquant de faire s'étouffer Harry de rage.

" Mais bien sûr ! Foutez le camp de cher moi ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos conneries. Allez ! Du vent ! "

" J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible Mr Potter …"

" Harry, le _Concertis Maritanus _est une procédure magique qui ne peut être stoppée. Nous ne partirons, du moins l'un d'entre nous, que lorsque tu auras fait ton choix. " Lui expliqua doucement mais ferment Draco, comme s'il était un gamin de 5 ans.

Harry bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Eux, ici, se foutant royalement de sa gueule avec leurs prétendus sentiments … Il n'était PAS le premier prix d'une tombola ! Déjà qu'ils l'avaient pris pour une arme pendant 18 ans de sa vie … C'était décidé ! Il allait se venger ! Ras le bol ! Ces deux là allaient prendre pour tout le monde. Il allait leur faire passer des épreuves, histoire de leur faire croire qu'il marchait dans leur combine, pour en suite les virer de manière humiliante de cher lui. Hé hé, ils n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

"Bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix, dites-moi comment je dois procéder. " Grommela-t-il.

" Tu peux nous faire faire n'importe quoi. La seule chose qui compte c'est que les épreuves soient au nombre de 3 et que nous passions les mêmes. Oh ! Et bien entendu que tu nous départage à la fin de chaque épreuve."

" Bien ! 1ère épreuve : Donner moi le nom d'une œuvre secondaire d'un mangaka célèbre que vous avez aimé." _Et_ _comme vous n'en connaissez aucun mes couillons je vais me faire un plaisir de vous disqualifier…_

" RG Veda de Clamp." Affirma le maître des potions d'une voix chaude et grave.

" Dr Slump ! " S'exclama, avec plus que de l'enthousiasme, le prince des serpentars fier de lui. (nda : BAKA)

" Malfoy, la prochaine fois que tu vas en librairie ne demande pas de manga pour «le cadeau d'anniversaire de ton fil ou de ton petit voisin ». Le point va à Snape." Trancha un Harry dépité. _Mouais vous vous êtes préparé, même l'autre con avec son Dr Slump, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_

" Comment tu le sais ?" S'étonna le serpentar impressionné.

"Disons juste que le choix est… complètement à chier ! C'est l'explication la plus probable… 2ème question : Quel est le serveur de chat le plus utilisé des jeunes (dont moi ) ?" _Hé hé ! Trouveras, trouveras pas ? J'imagine très bien Snape pour la première devant un ordi, stoïque, se demandant où est le bouton ON…loooooool_

" Wanadoo ?" Répondit celui-ci avec beaucoup moins de superbe qu'auparavant.

" MSN ! " Cria Draco de toute la force de ses poumons, il jouait l'amour de sa vie tout de même !

" Mais non ! Ca c'est de la communication par messagerie instantanée. " L'apostropha Sévérus.

"Peut être mais aucun jeune n'a jamais fait la différence. Point à Malfoy. "Ragea notre juge. _Putain ils se sont vraiment entraînés ! Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Ils ont fait les miles et un quiz pour tout savoir sur le monde moldu ? Snape a même l'air d'être un pro de l'informatique… Je ne baisserais pas les bras ! Je finirais bien par les coincer. De toute façon je fous le gagnant dehors, mon pied au cul comme dédicace ! Comme si ça allait suffire pour faire de l'un d'entre eux le compagnon parfait ! Moi, ce dont j'avais besoin, il aurait très bien put me le donner à l'époque et sans toutes ces conneries. Sauf qu'à l'époque je pouvais aller voir chez les griffondors s'il y était ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! _

" Harry, quelle est la dernière épreuve ? " Demanda le blond, enthousiasmé par le point marqué.

" Prenez chacun la moitié du salon. Vous allez faire un peut de ménage pour toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé en retenu dans les cachots, avec vous professeur, à cause d'un de tes tours Malfoy. Vous serez jugé en fonction des moyens que vous emploierez mais aussi du temps mis et de la qualité du travail. Moi je vais petit déjeuner et non Malfoy, tu n'auras pas de café ! " Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

" Mais comment a-t-il su ? " S'enquit Draco perplexe.

" Je suppose que tu es trop prévisible." Proposa son compagnon.

" Dis plutôt qu'il me connaît trop bien, oui ! En tous cas, heureusement que le perdant perdra ses sentiments pour lui parce que je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est que passé toute une vie loin de lui quand on voudrait l'avoir dans ses bras…"

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry retrouva Draco entrain de redécorer sa partie de salon à la baguette et Sévérus maniant un ballait brosse comme un pro. Oh, pour sur, son salon n'avait jamais été aussi étincelant ! Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais eu de bureau Louis XV et encore moins de… vase rococo de près d'un mètre de haut ?

" Malfoy ! On peut savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire de mon salon ? " Eructa notre jeune héros.

" Et bien je m'en occupe comme tu l'avais demandé … Tu as une préférence pour la couleur du papier peint ?"

" JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER A MON PAPIER PEINT ! " Hurla-t-il, ne se retenant plus du tout.

" Oh, désolé je me suis peut être laissé un peu emporté…"

"LA FERME ! D'abords vous débarquez ici un dimanche à 9h du mat. Ensuite vous vous imposer à moi en tant que soupirants, en exigeant en plus de moi que je «CHOISISSE », pour finalement transformer mon paisible intérieur en champ de foire ! Putain, mais vous me prenez pour QUOI bordel de merde ! Vous avez déjà foutu ma vie en l'air pendant 7ans, sans parler du monde sorcier qui me la volé pendant 18 ans, ça ne suffisait pas, non ! Je ne suis PAS un jambon à l'étale et encore moins un étalon vendu aux enchères alors allez vous faire foutre tous autant que vous êtres ! " _Bon pour la maîtrise de soi je repasserais, mais y sont vraiment trop cons !_

" Mr Potter, nous ne sommes peut être pas les bien venus mais sachez que nos intentions sont honorables, ne nous confondez pas avec vos amis, la Gazette des Sorciers ou encore avec le ministère. Nous sommes ici parce que nous tenons sincèrement à vous et que…"

" Mais bien sur _professeur_, vous vous languissiez tellement d'amour pour moi que vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement que de me soumettre à un protocole magique, autrement dit à me forcer la main ! Et après ça, vous allez me dire que la haine dont vous m'avez abreuvé pendant 7 ans était une contre mesure à l'amour débordant que vous éprouviez pour moi ? Mais oui ! Pour que Voldemort ne devine rien, après tout vous étiez un si bon espion, personne n'aurait jamais pu croire que vous bluffiez. Laisser moi rire !" Termina-t-il en éclatant d'un rire malsain.

Jamais personne n'avait su qu'il avait quitté Poudlard malade d'amour pour Sévérus Snape. Lorsqu'il avait cherché à se rapprocher de lui après la chute de Voldemort, il s'était mangé le plus gros râteau du siècle et encore, il ne lui avait parlé que d'amitié. Alors maintenant, lui et ses sentiments de merde, il n'en avait plus rien à battre. C'est trop tard ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées, et accessoirement de son rire démentiel, par un Draco furax.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Harry ! On t'a peut être fait chier pendant 7ans et tu as certainement le droit de nous en vouloir, mais je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Sévérus ! Toi mieux que personne sait quel enfer il a vécu durant cette guerre alors accorde-lui au moins la reconnaissance qu'il mérite ! "

"Mais bien sur Draky chérie, comment j'ai put être aussi injuste ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a gagné votre petit pari, ça devrait compenser non ? Après tout je suis un putain d'premier prix !" Il se foutait ouvertement de leur gueule.

" Harry ! Je…" Commença Sévérus faisant un pas vers lui.

" Je vous emmerde Snape ! Vous savez ce que j'en fais du monde sorcier ? Et bien voilà ! "

Les deux visiteurs le regardèrent sidérés enlever sa chemise et se retourner vivement. Et là ce fut le choc. Il faut dire la vision du tatouage d'Harry était des plus troublante, bien que moldu le tatouage rendait honneur aux caractères magiques. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus car le jeune homme se retournait déjà, du fiel plein la bouche.

" Et ce que je pense de vous deux ne vaux même pas un tatouage ! Oh j'oubliais ! Il y a un petit changement de prix de dernière minute. Vous avez gagné le droit de franchir le pas de ma porte _vivants_ … Déguerpissez d'ici en vitesse avant que vous ne perdiez le bénéfice de votre trophée ! "

Harry était dans une telle colère que son aura magique s'était mise à se condenser autour de lui. Se rappelant avec justesse que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu dans cet état, il avait réduit Voldi en poussière, nos deux poursuivants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou comme les serpentars qu'ils étaient. Une fois rendu à Spinners

's end, Draco s'inquiéta ouvertement pour son parrain. Harry n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme ça, la vie de Sev était fichue.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela fonctionne. En fait, je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien prit. Soyons réalistes, nous sommes toujours en vie…"

" Ne me dit pas que tu t'attendais à ce résultat ! Mais pourquoi avoir accepté si …"

"C'est simple, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres plus longtemps. Tu l'as aimé sincèrement mais vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. Tu n'as même pas compris que Harry serait blessé par ce contrat magique. Il n'est pas le premier prix d'une tombola … Maintenant tu as la vie devant toi pour trouver la personne qui te conviendra. "

" Sev ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Je m'en serais remis tout seul si tu dis vrai ! Je n'avais pas besoin que tu te sacrifie ! Quand je pense que tu as osé dire à Harry qu'il jouait les héros. Alors maintenant tu vas essayer de réparer ta boulette en réfléchissant à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. S'il a réagi aussi «bien » c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison ! Toute sa colère était dirigée vers toi, il t'en veut et ça n'a rien avoir avec aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille comme ça ? "

" Je n'en sais rien mais si je suis ton raisonnement, tout n'est peut être pas perdu. Parce qu'il y a une chose que nous savons tous les deux. Il ne se met jamais en colère pour les choses qui ne l'atteignent pas et seules les choses concernant les gens qu'il aime le touchent ! "

" Exactement ! "

Harry, lui ne s'était plus senti aussi mal depuis son départ du monde sorcier. Il resta enfermé chez lui jusqu'au concert privé qu'il devait donner ce soir là. Ses musiciens lui trouvèrent une tête d'enterrement et il finit par croire qu'il ne survivrait jamais à cette soirée. Mais une fois sur scène, il transposa toute sa douleur dans sa musique et oublia le reste.

Sévérus, lui, avait fini par se retrouver dans la salle de concert, habillé à couper le souffle dans un mélange de soie et de cuir ; et ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'homme de sa vie. Il exprimait tellement de sentiments et ceux ci étaient tellement tristes qu'il envisagea une demi-seconde de le rejoindre sur scène pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais deux autres sentiments se partageaient ses pensées : le désir et la jalousie. Pour le désir, c'était très simple, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel qu'Harry en train de chanter ! Quant à la jalousie, c'était tout aussi compréhensible. Toutes ces chansons criaient à l'amour, un amour visiblement à sens unique mais un amour qui n'était pas lui. Il aurait tué pour être la personne qui avait inspiré ces textes au jeune compositeur. Emplit de désespoir et ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, il transplana discrètement jusqu'à la loge de l'homme auprès duquel il savait n'avoir plus de chance mais qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter sans tenter quelque chose, en dépit de toute logique.

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa loge, il sentit tout de suite sa présence. Il avait cru l'apercevoir durant le concert mais avait mis cette «hallucination » sur le compte de son cœur brisé. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'intrusion de Sévérus dans son monde. Il prit le parti de gagner du temps.

" Que fais-tu ici Sévérus ! " L'agressa-t-il d'emblée, se maudissant d'avoir oublié de l'appeler Snape.

" Maintenant que je suis là je n'en suis plus si sûr… tenter ma chance ?" Sévérus était terrifié et n'en menait pas large. Il se demandait ou avait bien pu passer ses beaux discours préparés avec Draco toute l'après-midi. Pour tout dire, il n'avait même pas remarqué le tutoiement employé par Harry.

" Parce que le fiasco de ce matin n'était pas suffisamment convaincant ? Qu'avez vous encore inventé pour me forcer la main ! "

" Rien, il ne s'agit pas de te forcer la main Harry ! Accorde-moi au moins ça ! " S'énerva le serpentard qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

" Je suis venu mettre mon âme à nu devant toi, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m'écouter avant de me mettre à la porte ! A moins que tu refuses d'écouter tous les pauvres gus dans mon genre par amour pour celui dont tu parles dans tes chansons ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici me couvrir de ridicule, pff je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieux con amoureux…" Finit-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Un puissant sort l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, saluer le mur et un autre, de blocage cette fois, lui appris que la porte ne lui serait plus d'aucun secours.

" Tu n'es vraiment qu'un être abject ! Comment oses-tu me demander d'écouter la prétendue déclaration quand toi-même tu as refusé de m'entendre il y a deux ans ! Moi je ne te demandais même pas de retourner mes sentiments, je me serais contenté de ton amitié ! Dois-je te rappeler comment tu m'as reçu ? Réponds ! "

" Harry, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne m'as jamais proposé ton amitié que je sache, et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette histoire de sentiments ?" Il avait un peut de mal à suivre, il devait l'admettre.

" LA FERME ! Tu n'en as jamais rien su parce que tu as refusé de m'écouter ! La veille de la remise des diplômes, ça ne te rappelle rien ? Je suis descendu jusque dans tes cachots, j'ai toqué à ta porte et j'ai tenté de t'expliquer …"

" Oh mon Dieu, et moi je t'ai donné une retenue … Mais je n'étais pas moi-même ce soir là ! J'étais complètement bourré ! J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir que je … Quand je t'ai vu, je suis devenu fou. J'ai hésité 45 secondes entre te séquestrer dans mes appartements jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et une retenue. J'ai fini par me dire que tu préférerais sûrement la retenue…" Sévérus était brisé. Il avait fait souffrir son ange. Il était assis par terre, prostré et des larmes silencieuses de désespoir avaient fini par inonder ses joues.

Harry avait du mal à rester impassible devant ce spectacle, d'autant plus qu'il venait de comprendre que ses sentiments avaient toujours été partagés. Malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à excuser les incidents de parcours qui les avaient empêchés d'être heureux pendant plus de deux ans. Quand il vit Sévérus se relever, reprendre son masque, et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il était si beau qu'Harry avait du mal à rester concentré et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne réagit que lorsqu'il le vit atteindre la dite porte et tenter de l'ouvrir.

" On peut savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? "

" Je te débarrasse de ma présence. J'ai gâché tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais y avoir entre nous, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre …" Et là Harry comprit qu'il allait le perdre définitivement.

" Je t'interdis de franchir cette porte ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de fuir, de me fuir ! Assume tes actes ! Fais toi pardonner mais ne me tourne pas le dos parce que je te préviens, je ne le supporterais pas une fois de plus !"

" Et que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Je ne peux pas te forcer à me pardonner et encore moins à m'aimer. La balle est dans ton camps Harry." Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire triste qui aurait fait craquer le survivant s'il n'était pas déjà raide dingue de lui.

" Dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais faire ce que tu aurais du faire il y a deux ans ! " Il avait un sourire lubrique au visage qui, s'il ne le rassura guère, fit chaud au cœur de Sévérus.

" Ah... et c'est quoi ? " Demanda-t-il tout en se demandant à lui-même si Harry était réellement entrain de le prendre dans ses bras ou s'il hallucinait. Oh, oh … il espérait que ce qu'il sentait contre son bas ventre était tout sauf une hallucination. Avec de la chance, il allait devenir son l'esclave sexuel, pas mal comme punition.

" Je vais te séquestrer chez moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !" Annonça-t-il tout en les faisant transplaner dans son appartement, directement dans sa chambre. Il se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvres de Sévérus qui se dit que finalement la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, surtout si son amour mettait en pratique la devise de son tatouage.

The End

NdA: Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! bye


End file.
